


cat-astrophes

by untilweyeetagain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra being a cat, F/F, Fluff, Gen, There's a puppy, not relationship-centric but i tagged it anyway bc it's mentioned, similar to the future scene but different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: " “Catra,” she began. “Are you scared of the dog?”Catra, to her credit, had a steady voice when she answered, but Adora could still feel her small trembles as she looked down at the tiny creature currently nuzzling into Adora’s leg.“That thing tried to attack me! It just ran up to me and started jumping onto me! We never had anything like it in the Fright Zone!” She had yet to release her death-grip on Adora, but the blonde could tell she wasn’t as jumpy as she had been, to begin with. "or: catra finds a dog and reacts as any cat would
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	cat-astrophes

After a long day of Princess Alliance meetings, there was nothing Adora wanted more than to just fall into her bed and sleep for the next hundred years, but she had other things to deal with before she could go to bed. 

Before she could even get out of her seat though, ‘Other Things’ came barreling around the corner and pounced into her lap. Catra was panting, out of breath, but she let out an almighty shriek (that she would later deny adamantly) when a small creature ran into the room after her.

The animal was tiny, with fluffy brown fur and a long tail. It came closer to Adora’s chair, seemingly harmless, and yipped loudly, causing Catra to scream again and scrabble further up Adora’s torso. Laughing, Adora tightened her grip on her frightened girlfriend and held her closely, running her fingers through her growing hair to calm her down.

“Catra,” she began. “Are you scared of the dog?”

Catra, to her credit, had a steady voice when she answered, but Adora could still feel her small trembles as she looked down at the tiny creature currently nuzzling into Adora’s leg.

“That  _ thing  _ tried to attack me! It just ran up to me and started jumping onto me! We never had anything like it in the Fright Zone!” She had yet to release her death-grip on Adora, but the blonde could tell she wasn’t as jumpy as she had been, to begin with.

“Catra… he’s just a puppy, he can’t hurt you, don’t worry. Look,” she said, untangling her hand from Catra’s hair to scratch the dog behind his ears, “he’s harmless! He’s just looking for a little love, that’s all.”

While she still didn’t get off Adora’s lap, Catra visibly relaxed at the blonde’s reassurance, her overwhelming fear from before now just a slight wariness towards the small animal.

That is, until Glimmer teleported into the middle of the room and caused the calm puppy to become very excited and run over to her. He barked loudly, wagging his little tail to and fro, and Catra instantly clung to Adora again, terrified of the small, jumping dog. 

Glimmer looked a bit confused for a second before she took in the whole scene, and she giggled, bending down to pick up the tiny dog who was yipping and barking eagerly. She started walking once the dog was secure, and it took a few steps for Catra to realise what was about to happen.

She let out another shriek, this one louder than the last, and bolted from Adora’s lap, skidding 'round the corner as Glimmer chased her outside with the puppy. Adora laughed, getting up to follow them.

“You’ll have to come down at some point, Catra!” She heard Glimmer say as she reached the courtyard. She looked around, trying to see where her girlfriend was, but she only saw Glimmer and the puppy at the base of a large tree.

Realising what Catra had done, she laughed again, looking up to see the brunette at the top of the tree, clinging to the branches in terror (it was hard to tell if it was from the dog or the height, but Adora supposed it was safe to assume that it was both). 

“No! Not until you take that thing far away from here!” Catra said adamantly.

“You can’t stay up there all day,” said Glimmer.

“Try me!” shouted Catra, and Adora knew that she was serious - the only person more stubborn than Glimmer was Catra, and she knew she’d stay up there overnight if it meant not coming close to the dog.

“It’s getting late,” Adora said to Glimmer. “Maybe you should go find Bow and then try to find out who the puppy belongs to.”

“Fine,” the pink-haired girl sighed. “You just have to suck the fun out of everything.”

“Oh, trust me, we can still have plenty of fun with this tomorrow,” she said, knowing that no one, including her, would ever let Catra live this down.

“That’s true,” Glimmer brightened up. “Okay, let’s go, little guy.” And with that, she teleported away, presumably to wherever Bow was.

“Hey, Catra?” Adora called up. “You good to come down now? The dog’s gone.”

“Um…” she started. “I don’t really know how to get down again…” she trailed off, still clinging tight to the trunk of the tree.

Adora laughed, wondering how her girlfriend always managed to get herself into these situations. “Wait a minute then, I’ll get someone to come and help you down.”

She walked back into the Palace, not sure who to ask for help - Glimmer would be able to teleport up and bring her down, but she was off trying to find the little dog’s owner. Perfuma might’ve been able to grow some vines to reach up and bring Catra down, but she was already on her way back to Plumeria. Mermista was in Salineas with Seahawk on holiday for the week, so she wasn’t available either.

Adora was considering whether she could get Swift Wind to fly close enough to the tree for Catra to climb onto his back when her answer walked out of a door a few metres ahead of her.

“Frosta!” She called, causing the blue-haired princess to turn around, a questioning look on her face. “Would you be able to make an ice slide? Like, a really tall one?”

“Uh, I suppose so. Why?” she asked, confused about the weird request.

“Come with me and you’ll see,” she turned and made her way back out to the courtyard, hearing Frosta’s footsteps behind her as the shorter girl followed her.

She knew Frosta understood her questioning when she heard a small giggle and a barely-smothered snort from next to her. 

Catra, noticing that Adora was back and had Frosta with her, shouted down to them. “Stop laughing! It’s not my fault Glimmer chased me into a dead end!”

Frosta laughed outright at that and raised her hands lazily, ice appearing in the shape of a slide at her motions. Catra stepped gingerly onto the slippery ice, carefully lowering herself into a sitting position before letting go of the tree trunk and sliding slowly to the ground.

The grumpy cat muttered a thanks to the small princess before stalking off in the direction of her and Adora’s room. Adora thanked Frosta properly, apologizing for Catra’s attitude and explaining what had happened. Frosta just giggled again, assuring her that it was okay, and they parted, Frosta heading wherever she meant to go before Adora stopped her while Adora followed after Catra to their room.

Upon reaching their room, she opened the door cautiously, unsure of what mood Catra would be in, but she saw the girl curled up on their bed with Melog, pretending to be asleep (Adora had known her for long enough to know when she was faking sleep).

Deciding to have a little more fun before she dropped the subject, she crept into the room, making her way to the side of the bed silently. Melog had noticed her, but he stayed quiet when Adora put her finger to her lips. 

When she was right behind Catra, she leapt forward onto the bed and shouted “Woof!” right into her ear. Catra screamed, sitting up and grabbing the pillow under her head, whacking Adora in the face once she realised it was just her. 

Adora was laughing, tears streaming down her face as Catra kept hitting her with the pillow. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” She cried once she calmed down enough to speak. “But the look on your face was so worth it!” She dissolved into laughter again and leaned her head on Catra’s shoulder, causing Catra to nudge her off and whine about how it wasn’t  _ that  _ funny.

“It was pretty funny though, you have to admit,” Adora said, getting up to change into her sleep clothes.

“Fine, it was a  _ little bit  _ funny, but you didn’t have to laugh _ that _ loudly,” Catra complained.

“But I did though,” Adora laughed, settling into bed beside Catra, who instantly snuggled into her, Melog draping himself over both of them like a living blanket. Adora cut off any further whining from Catra by scratching behind her ears, pulling a purr from deep within the brunette’s chest. They both drifted off quickly, tired from the day’s activities and imagining how the rest of the Princesses would react in the morning. Netossa was going to have a field day with this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you liked that,, i wanted to write a sleepy cuddles fic but i started writing and this happened,, i'll probably still write the sleepy catradora fic but yknow,, here's this for now
> 
> here's ur reminder that acab, and to please keep signing all the petitions you can, keep donating where possible and if ur protesting, please do it safely!!


End file.
